American Boy
by Living.Like.A.Boss
Summary: America can't believe one of his citizens is trying to steal his boyfriend. Like, dude, not cool. USUK, OMC/UK
1. Prologue

**American Boy**

 **Summary:** America can't believe one of his citizens is trying to steal his boyfriend. Like, dude, not cool. USUK, OMC/UK

 **Author's Note:** This is based on a prompt on the Hetalia kinkmeme from 2009. There was a fill though it was never completed. So I'm going to give it a try. And it has jealousy so I'm very sad that the Anonymous Author never completed it. This will probably be multi-chaptered; although I'm feeling quite uncomfortable with all the unfinished fics I've started. ._. The prompt is below, if you want to read it.

 **Prompt:** USUK sorta-kinda to the song _'American Boy'._ The twist? America **isn't** the American Boy in the song. Arthur has some business to attend to in America, but Alfred isn't there, and while waiting for him, he meets this guy he really hits it off with. Cue Alfred returning and not being able to spend a single moment with Arthur because of this new guy and being, well, jealous. (because jealous!America is SO my kink)

Bonus points:  
\- The guy is filthy rich and spoils/treats England like a princess. (because my headcanon = England secretly loves being pampered) something America's pride stops him from doing

\- Sex (of course). With America being really gentle at the start, but as he thinks more and more of the other guy, he gets rougher; leaving bruises in obvious places, etc. (like I said, my kink is jealousy. So I really want America to feel that harsh, unforgiving _need_ to make England completely his.)

 **Warning(s):** Use of Human and Nation names, Might be OOC

* * *

 _Prologue_

England walked out of the plane to collect his luggage, feeling both tired and happy. On one hand, he's been on an aeroplane for more than eight hours, and was pretty sure he was suffering from severe jetlag but on the otherhand, he would be able to see America soon. And oh how he had missed the idiot. After not seeing each other for half a year, of course that would be the case.

While officially, he was here in Washington D.C. for the next Anglo-American meeting that was supposed to be held one week from now, he and America had decided beforehand that he should arrive earlier so that they could spend some quality time together. And honestly, he couldn't wait to see his bumbling fool of a boyfriend again.

Once he got his luggage, he quickened his pace. He couldn't wait, he could not wait to see Alfred, who was sure to meet him with a huge smile on his face, arms open to embrace Arthur with, so that he could wrap Arthur in the warmth of his love.

And secretly Arthur hoped that Alfred had a romantic week planned, that he would bring Arthur around his country, to expensive restaurants and huge museums… What could he say? He enjoyed being pampered. Although, he's never really mentioned it to America before because he didn't want to seem high maintenance or materialistic. And of course, America never picked up on it and so the things England could look forward to were trips to different fast food chains and the like. But Arthur really loved Alfred because he was _Alfred_ and well, if he wasn't going to be pampered then so be it. He wasn't going to leave him over it.

Looking around, England could not see America anywhere. Tapping his foot impatiently, Arthur's happiness and anticipation slowly turned to frustration. He's been waiting for half an hour already yet Alfred was nowhere to be seen. Why was he late?

 _That git better not have forgot,_ England thought bitterly. He dug into his suit pocket for his phone, determined to call that wanker and give him a piece of his mind. After all, this set a bad start to what Arthur thought would be a wonderful week.

But he never did call America because as soon as he turned on his handphone, he was met with an influx of messages, all from America. And scrolling through them one by one, Arthur was enlightened to the reason why Alfred was not waiting for him at the airport.

Because he wasn't even in the bloody country.

 _Hey Artie, I hope u get this message b4 u get on ur plane. I'm sorry I won't be able to be there to meet you at the airport. I probably won't be able to spend the week with you either. :'( My boss just sent me to Japan to go for an emergency meeting. China's been acting a bit snippy and Japan's wants our help. Sorry!_

 _\- Sent 00:43_

 _I've reached the airport in Japan! Have you read my message yet? I hope ur not angry :(_

 _\- Sent 15:03_

 _Hullo England? U haven't answered my messages yet. U angry? Pls don't be._

 _\- Sent 15:15_

 _Artie! Answer pls_

 _\- Sent 15:30_

 _Artiiiieeeeeeee!_

 _\- Sent 15:36_

 _D:_

 _\- Sent 15:59_

England looked at the current time on his phone—which was still set in London time—and realised that the most recent message was sent just two minutes ago.

He understood, he understood that America had to go. He understood that it was not Alfred's fault that he was sent away to Japan. He was still utterly pissed though. It might have been irrational but England was too tired and annoyed to be 'rational' at the moment. So now their entire week, which they were supposed to spend with each other, was trashed. And what was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to do in this fucking country for a week without America? He hadn't even booked a hotel room because he was expecting to stay over at America's house.

He messaged back:

 _You're darn right I'm fucking pissed. Now what am I supposed to do in this bloody large country of yours?_

The response was immediate and it caused England to sigh.

 _So u r mad. :S I said I'm sorry! Pls forgive me. I'll be back in time for our meeting then we can spend time with each other after that ok? U have no meeting after ours, rite? /_\ I miss you, I want to see you but it ain't my fault babe. I'll make it up to you. For now, u can just go looking at the sights. I mean, my country's full of beautiful things. It'll be fun alone time for u, u know? U probably need it cuz once I get back I'm gonna smother u with my love and attention /^.^/ ~~~ Love u._

He couldn't really stay mad at America. He never really could. In fact, that stupid message caused England's chest to go all warm and fuzzy.

And even though Arthur could definitely forgive Alfred, the question still remained.

Now what was he supposed to do?


	2. Washington DC Airport

_Washington D.C. Airport - Day One_

It was about 11 a.m. in Washington D.C. right now and England was still at the airport, in his business suit, lugging his luggage around with a permanent scowl on his face. He was just so upset and he couldn't bring himself to keep a neutral look, let alone smile. And why would he? He's practically been abandoned.

Now he had to find a proper hotel to stay in and then plan what he was going to do for the next few days. There were also virtually no magical creatures here… it was going to be a lonely few days. Maybe England should just stay in the hotel room, get some embroidery material and start sewing. It was not like there was anything else to do anyway.

The frown on England's face deepened (and he was pretty sure that he just scared away a child or two) and as his emotions continued to fester, Arthur finally decided that he needed a cup of tea. Just to calm himself down. Then he would start worrying about his ruined week.

Unfortunately for him, the airport was really lacking in teashops. Actually, who was he kidding? There were _no_ teashops and Arthur would wager that there were no teashops within a twenty _kilo_ meters radius of this area. Ugh…

So Starbucks it was. Their tea was decent, at least. Overpriced, lacking for choice, but decent.

* * *

Taking the escalator, he went to the ground floor and entered Starbucks, ordering a Classic Chai Tea Latte. Once he finally got his order, he started walking to an available seat. But, of course, something else had to go wrong.

A man accidentally knocked into him, causing him to drop his cup onto the floor, causing his drink to spill and his efforts to go to waste. England had to hold back a curse. He wanted to snap at the other man _so_ bad. However, he knew it wasn't the man's fault—it was an accident and England would have to accept it. Plus, it would be so ungentlemanly and unreasonable. He didn't want to draw attention to himself.

England had thought that the other man would just apologise and leave quickly, like most people would do, so he was surprised by what happened next.

"Oh dang, I'm so sorry," the man said, with an awkward look on his face. "Okay, hey, I could buy you another drink to make up for it?"

Arthur didn't know what to say—it was just so unexpected.

He nodded hesitantly, walking with the other man back to the queue. He felt dazed, really. That was…honestly such a nice thing to do, especially since it clearly wasn't entirely the other male's fault. A fuzzy feeling started to fill Arthur's chest. Such a kind gesture from a stranger warmed his heart and it made the horrible day just a bit better for Arthur.

"So, what do you want?"

The question snapped England out of the haze and he order what he did before, while the other man handed the cashier a few notes. As England collected his order, he thanked the generous fellow. Now, surely, the man would leave after such a nice act, right? Clearly, he had fulfilled his non-existent duty.

But no! This honest-to-good fellow didn't leave but instead said, "I have a spare seat at my table…I won't mind sharing. After all, there aren't many seats left."

Arthur looked around and found that the other man was indeed correct. Starbucks has gotten crowded—probably due to the free Wi-Fi—and if Arthur wanted to enjoy his tea then joining the other man at his table seemed to be his best option. However…

"I wouldn't want to impose…" England said, feeling self-conscious. People were rarely nice to him—well, other Nations, anyway—and this was such an unusual experience. He was ill equipped. Was he supposed to decline? Accept? Did the man really mean it?

"Nah, I really don't mind. Come on here." The other fellow led him to a table with a lot of papers and a laptop on it and Arthur sat down quietly, starting to sip his tea as the other man continued with his work. The silence stretched on and England took this as an opportunity to observe the Good Samaritan. With a lot of strong evidence, England assumed he was American, what with the American accent and all. And he had handsome features, strong jawline, considerably tall with dark hair, dark eyes and a fairly pale complexion, like England's own. He was in casual wear, simple T-shirt, baggy jeans and all.

His personality reminded England a bit of America. The openness, especially. But, unlike America, England noted as he watched the other man do his work with utmost concentration, he seemed more serious. _Good work ethic_ , England thought approvingly. Something England wished America had. Oh America... he better not let his meeting with Japan affect his preparation for their meeting. Arthur knew that whenever Alfred visited Kiku, he always returned with a truckload of video games. Not that he really disapproved—if Alfred found it fun and enjoyed it then so be it— but it was irritating whenever his lover went into a meeting unprepared.

And of course his thoughts just wandered to America again. Of course. England sighed. He missed him so much.

"Hey, why are you staring at me?" The other man said with an amused look on his way, his voice bringing Arthur out of his reverie.

"Oh, sorry!" Arthur said. "I was just daydreaming, that's all." Arthur's face heated up. This was just so embarrassing. He hadn't realised that he'd been staring.

"Don't need to be so shy. I'm not judging you. So, hey, you seem like a decent dude. Let me introduce myself. I'm Christopher. Christopher Gladden. It's nice to meet you." Christopher extended his hand and Arthur shook it.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland," England said. "It's a pleasure."

"So," Christopher said as he packed his things into his bag, "I can tell you're not from here. What are you in Washington D.C. for? Business?"

"Yes. It's actually next week. I came early to be with my lover but he had some last-minute business in Japan," England said, so happy to talk about it that he didn't bother to ask himself whether he had said too much until after the words were out of his mouth.

Had he revealed too much? Christopher was nice and all but who knew whether he was uncomfortable with homosexuality or not. Arthur was almost prepared for a backlash. However, it never came.

It didn't seem to affect Christopher in the least. Christopher said, "Oh that sucks man… So you've nothing to do for the next week?"

Arthur sighed, both in relief and sadness. "Unfortunately. But enough about me. What are you doing in the airport? You live here, am I right?"

"Actually I don't live here in the D.C. I live on the West Coast. Proud Californian, right here! I'm here for a holiday. Or at least, I was supposed to be." Sadness tinged the other man's voice.

"Oh dear…what happened?" Arthur asked hesitantly. He wasn't really sure if Christopher was comfortable talking about sensitive topics with a stranger he's known for less than a few hours.

It seemed he had no qualms though, and Arthur wondered why he kept getting surprised. It was now quite obvious that Christopher was a very open fellow.

"This was supposed to be a surprise trip for my girlfriend. But we broke up a few weeks ago and I had already paid for all the things…so I thought I might as well go for it by myself. Brought my work along since without her I probably won't have much fun."

They talked for quite awhile, with Arthur talking more about his abandonment woes, while Christopher talked animatedly about the things he had planned for his ex-girlfriend. They then moved on to the news, interests, politics, and the like. They both stayed clear about the subject of jobs though, which Arthur was glad for. He didn't want to have to lie about his work—since he clearly couldn't tell Christopher that he was _England_. They hit it off well and Arthur thought that they could be good mates.

By the time they stopped chatting, Arthur realised that it was already two in the afternoon. He should probably head off or he might not be able to find a decent hotel nearby. He felt hesitant to leave his new friend behind but what could he do? It was probably a good idea to forget about this incident, though. If they were to remain friends, it would only a matter of time before Christopher realised Arthur didn't age.

"I'm sorry Christopher but I think I might have to leave now. I need to find a hotel with a free room and I'm not sure how many hotels here accept check-ins at this timing… " Arthur said, an apologetic look on his face as he gathered his luggage, preparing to leave.

Before he could though, Christopher stopped him by gripping one of his hands.

"Wait!" He cried out. "Don't leave yet. I think I've come up with a great idea. Since we're in the same boat and you seem like a nice guy, why don't you come with me for my trip? I'll make sure we arrive back here in time for your meeting and everything!"

"I think that's a little too much," Arthur said. "I'd feel like I'm taking advantage…"

"Nah, you won't be! It'll just be like a bro-trip, you know. I mean, we're both lonely and need some companionship… It seems legit, doesn't it? Going up to New York and back also won't take too long. We'll probably even have enough time to go to other states, if you want," Christopher said pleadingly.

Arthur bit his lip. On one hand, going on a trip out of nowhere with someone he hasn't even known for a day seems like a really bad idea. On the other, Christopher was right in a way. They were both lonely; why not just spend the week with each other? How often did one get such an offer? And America did tell him to visit the different sights in his country…also America would probably also be proud of him, seeing that England was making the effort to bond with one of America's citizens, especially since America always complained about how often England 'bashed' his citizens.

Arthur thought Christopher was a great man. But that was not the only thing… Christopher reminded him of Alfred and well, Arthur felt fantastic in his presence. Christopher managed to lessen Arthur's yearning for Alfred and that was good. It saved Arthur some heartache.

See? Even now he was thinking about that idiot.

"Okay." England finally agreed. "However, I'm a little short on cash at the moment so I'll hand you half of the cost of the trip at the end, once I get to the bank—"

"No need!" Christopher interrupted. "You've saving me from wasting my money so I see no reason why you should repay me. After all, we're friends, right?"

England was not too sure about this. He felt quite bad about making Christopher pay for him…

But deep inside him, his want to be pampered reared its head and it seemed to encourage him to say yes. After all, why not? America never wanted to pamper him and if this fellow wanted to then, why should Arthur resist?

This was just a friendly trip, after all. Christopher was straight anyway, so Arthur did not have to worry about America getting the wrong idea or anything.

"I guess, if you don't mind, then I would gladly accept your offer, Christopher." Arthur replied.

And the smile on Christopher's face influenced one to appear on England's face as well.


	3. Washington DC Itinerary

_Washington D.C. Itinerary – Day One_

"So," England asked as they both walked out of Starbucks, prepared to leave the airport. "Where are we going to after this? What's your plan?"

"Well, at first I figured I'll stay in my room to do work but since you're here… How do you feel about doing a bit of sightseeing around D.C.? Up for it? I already called the hotel to say we'll be checking in late," Christopher replied.

"I'll absolutely enjoy that," England said happily. What a bunch of twists this day was. He's gone from joyful to awfully upset before swinging back to happiness again. Arthur's never felt so emotional before.

"Where would you like to go? I've been to D.C. plenty and I know my way around pretty well. Any particular place you want to see?"

"I'm honestly not too sure. I'm not very knowledgeable when it comes to American landmarks," England said. And the sad thing was that it was true. Honestly, even though he and America have been dating for about sixty years now, England had never bothered too much knowing the different attractions of America and vice versa. It's not that he didn't want to but since America never showed any interest in bringing him around, England's knowledge on the matter stayed limited. The only places he really knew well in Washington D.C. were the White House and the World War Two Memorials.

At this point they were walking towards the airport car park, towards an expensive looking car. When they were talking previously, Christopher had mentioned that his sister lived around D.C. so he had asked her to drive one of her cars to the airport and hand him the keys before she left for another country on a business trip. And now, looking at the car, England wondered if he had just stumbled upon a family of overachievers. That was only _one_ of her cars?

As a Nation he was never lacking for money, except during wartime, but like most Nations, he didn't like to spend too much, since the money he received was from the government. He disliked wasting his citizen's money for himself when it could be put to better use. Yes, he was a bit selfish that way, not wanting to spend his people's money while simultaneously wanting America to spend money on him but it was not like Alfred did it anyway. So it was fine, right?

Either way, England had known what Christopher planned for this trip beforehand, thanks to their conversation, but he really wondered whether it would be more lavish than he first thought.

As Christopher unlocked the door, he listed a few suggestions, "Well, there are a lot of attractions around here. There's the World War Two Memorials, the Botanic Gardens, the Washington Monument, a whole bunch of museums… anything you're interested in?"

They loaded their things into the boot before heading to their seats, Christopher in the driver seat and Arthur riding shotgun. After hearing his options, Arthur thought for a moment before saying, "I think it'll be delightful to see some flowers… and I do love a good history museum—but not if you don't want to, of course! It's your holiday, so obviously the final choice is yours."

Christopher chuckled. "Like I said, since we're going together now, it's _our_ trip. Not just mine. And I know this place like the back of my hand, every nook and cranny. And I love every bit of it. I guess you can say I'm a bit patriotic, huh?"

England just smiled. If America were here, England was sure that he and Christopher would be the best of friends.

Christopher started the engine and continued, "Just to confirm our plan, you want to go to the National History Museum and the Botanic Gardens? Then we'll go for dinner and head for our hotel."

"That sounds lovely," Arthur said with a nod. And it really was. Arthur couldn't wait. He's always wanted to do this with America but going with such a nice person like Christopher was great too.

But obviously, England was a bit of a cynic and he just knew that as he saw the museum and the garden, he would always be unconsciously comparing them to his own Natural History Museum and Kew Garden. However, since he wasn't with America, he would not be voicing those thoughts out loud. As Nations, they understood that they would feel the proudest over their own nation's landmarks, no matter whether it was reasonable or not. But since Arthur was with Christopher, saying such things would definitely come across as rude. Arthur was simply a guest after all… Christopher owed him nothing yet he was being so abundantly fantastic.

Just when they were about to set off, England's phone started to ring. England picked it up immediately, already anticipating who the caller was and oh he really yearned to hear said person's voice.

"Hello?"

"England? It's me! Alfred! So, I just realised that you don't have the keys to my house and stuff and you didn't book a hotel. Lol, sorry! I'm a bit forgetful sometimes. Are you still at the airport? 'Cause if you are I can call one of my guys to pick you up and bring you over to my house. My key is under the pot of roses you gave me… So, are you on? I can go call him now! Oh! And I miss you _so_ much, darling." The animated voice of America resounded in England's ear, blasting out from the handphone.

A blush spread on England's face. _Darling…_ Even though England always protested the use of pet names, they never failed to make him flustered, and America knew it.

"Silly American," England said fondly, shaking his head. "No, that isn't needed. Not anymore, at least. I… made a friend here and well, he's invited me to go on a trip with him. A 'bro-trip', he called it." England snickered a little at that. The lingo people used these days. "Either way, I believe I'll be well taken care off for the next few days. And don't call me darling!

"Oh and don't think this gives you leeway to have a longer stay at Kiku's house. I expect you to be back as soon as possible, understood?"

There was a moment of silence over the phone. Suspicious. Very suspicious, indeed. America was never quiet. Christopher turned to him with a quizzical look on his face, in which Arthur answered by mouthing 'boyfriend'. Christopher nodded in understanding and looked away, probably trying to give Arthur the guise of privacy. Arthur was grateful for it honestly, since whenever he talked to Alfred he tended to get sappy, annoyingly enough.

"Whoa! Wait a second there Artie, did you just say you're going on a trip with a stranger? A _male_ stranger?! Are you crazy?" America shouted once he got back on the phone, shocking England, partly because of the volume and also partly because he never expected America to be upset by the news.

"I—I don't think I really understand…"

"Well, you should! What if he kidnaps you? Ever thought of that? I know I'm nice and awesome but not _all_ my citizens are like that. Most, but not _all_. And a stranger? Seriously? And you call me stupid?!"

England's face turned red with anger. "How could you? Idiot! He's a perfectly good gentleman as far as I can see. Unlike _someone_ I know… And to think that I thought you would approve! To think that I was looking forward to a call from you. Yes, perhaps for that I am _stupid,_ huh wanker?"

" _Hey!_ I'm just looking out for you. Did you even think about this logically? About any of the consequences?"

"I have and I decided that I trust him! Are we clear? And I won't even be doing this if you were here like you _promised!"_ England protested.

"We _agreed_ that that wasn't my fault. We agreed. You can't go putting the blame on me again! I just love you so much and don't want you to do anything stupid…"

Sighing, England decided to be the bigger man and end the argument. "Alright. I admit that was a low blow. But I'm doing this to enjoy myself, just like you asked. I won't get hurt! After all, I am Eng—English!" Arthur had almost slipped up there and called himself England, forgetting that Christopher was next to him. It was a good thing he caught it just in time. "I can take care of myself. And—I love you too… so trust me on this if you love me, alright love? And come back soon… not that I miss you or anything! I just… I just…

"Fine," England finally conceded, not being able to find a valid excuse. "I miss you. So don't get distracted by Kiku's video games, okay?"

"Oh England, you silly old man. I'll be back ASAP! I won't let video games keep me away from my sweetie pie. And I guess if you really think that the stranger won't do anything…inappropriate then have at it? Just be careful, okay babe?"

Too caught up with the sweetness of Alfred's words, Arthur forgot to berate him for the pet names and instead said, "Yes, yes, of course. So…I believe I have to go now so I have to say goodbye but before that… I love you Alfred. Be good at Kiku's house okay? Don't make his problem worse."

America guffawed at that. "I won't! You know I'm the hero! Nothing goes wrong when I'm around! And I love you too baby… can't wait to hold you in my arms…"

England smiled at his words. "Goodbye, Alfred. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye!" America exclaimed before hanging up, leaving England staring at his phone tenderly.

"So…" Christopher said, once he was sure that phone call was over. "You ready to set off?"

Arthur nodded his head. "Be my guest."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** More America! And now we're going into all the travelling, which means lots and lots of research from me. I'm sort of wondering why I'm writing a travelling fic of the US instead of the UK, considering that I've never been to the US and I've been to the UK recently… But whatever. The US is a fascinating place to research on so it's not like I mind. Either way, previously I thought I would end with them going to the hotel after a days worth of travelling but the word count was getting increasingly large so I thought I'll just cut it into parts. I hope you guys like it!


	4. Travelling Through Washington DC

_Travelling Through Washington D.C. – Day One_

"So, your boyfriend doesn't want you hanging around me, huh? I mean, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I guess I just couldn't help but hear," Christopher questioned, as they made their way to the Botanic Garden, waiting at the traffic light.

"Unfortunately. Sometimes I just don't get him. First he says, 'Have fun in my country, everything's cool!' and then at the next moment he goes on to say that I'm making a mistake. Honestly, he thinks _I'm_ making a mistake. He should know no one thinks things through as much as me. But it's all sorted out now so there's no reason to worry. He won't be coming after you anytime soon," England quipped.

"I just think it's kinda weird that he just leaves you alone here without telling you beforehand and then proceeds to not trust you…" Christopher said as he turned the car into the Botanic Garden's parking lot. "And he's somewhere else staying at another guy's place as well? Just seems a little unhealthy."

"I don't think I like what you're insinuating," England said, folding his arms and shooting the other man a glare. "Kiku's a mutual friend. They're not… they're not like you think they are. And he has responsibilities, I get that. I have them too and he understands. We've been together for… for a long time. We understand each other. Our relationship isn't unhealthy."

"You sound defensive. Do you actually believe that? Or are you trying to convince yourself?" Christopher raised an eyebrow, right as he parked the car.

"Please stop. Can we please end this conversation? I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Fine. But you know I'm just trying to be a good friend, right? I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Let's just forget about it and enjoy our day together. Okay?" Christopher asked. He got out of the car and Arthur did the same, although he did so a little more hesitantly.

"I guess so…"

* * *

"Wow! It's beautiful!" England exclaimed as he stared closely at a lovely orchid, which petals were a pretty purple, the colour spreading out beautifully from the white centre. They were currently at the orchid section of the Conservatory and Arthur seemed to be making a habit of gawking at every single plant he encountered. He just felt so nostalgic. Being surrounded by so many plants not native to his country reminded him of the time when he used to go around the globe, discovering new flora and fauna, always making some part of it his own. In fact, this very specimen held its own bit of history within it. England remembered that one of his previous colonies chose this as their national flower, right after they gained independence, a small sunny island in South East Asia. Memories, always sweet at first, but always ending with a bitter note. It all worked out well in the end but the pain of a colony leaving never faded completely. Especially when it happened that first time. But at least in the end, America came back to him. As something different. As something better.

"Wanna take another picture?" Christopher asked, holding up his camera phone with an amused smile on his face.

"Of course!" England exclaimed.

* * *

"So, from all the photos we've taken, I'm guessing you had a great time?" Christopher said.

"Yes, it was great fun! In fact, I think this is one of the greatest times I've ever had here." They had spent around two hours at the Botanic Gardens and within those two hours, Arthur hadn't even thought of Alfred even once, hadn't felt the gaping loneliness that the lack of Alfred's presence usually brought.

Christopher beamed at Arthur's words, replying, "I'm glad. It's always great showing someone new the wonders of America."

England shook his head, smiling in amusement. "You really remind me of him, you know. My boyfriend. That sounds like the sort of thing he would say. Such patriots you two, honestly. I'd bet you two'd be good friends when you meet." England stared out of the car window with a wistful look on his face. They were currently heading towards the Smithsonian National Museum of Natural History and Arthur couldn't help but wish Alfred were here with him.

"Well, you know me, I'm an American boy through and through. I doubt your boyfriend loves America more than me," Christopher laughed, puffing out his chest in mock pride.

England snorted, internally guffawing at the thought that anyone could love the United States of America more that America did. "Yeah, I really, _really_ doubt that. Anyway, its not a competition. Everyone knows that the United Kingdom is the best country, after all," England sniffed, raising a brow in obvious challenge.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Arthur."

* * *

England stared up at the humongous white building in front of him in awe. The Smithsonian National Museum was truly a fine work of architecture, with a large dome perched atop its roof and a multitude of carved pillars lining its walls. Even though Arthur had experienced many beautiful buildings, he never ever tired of seeing them.

He and Christopher explored the entirety of the museum from the top to the bottom, gawking at massive fossil skeletons of dinosaurs and stuffed mammals. They ran around the museum like two school boys, making jokes and just generally having fun with each other.

After they were done with their museum expedition, looking into every single possible nook and cranny, they went to the museum's Atrium Café to have dinner. Christopher had actually been reluctant to eat there, saying that they should go somewhere better to eat but Arthur insisted, his grumbling stomach not allowing him to wait any longer to ingest something.

"Today was a great day," England said, sighing in content as Christopher drove towards their hotel. "Thank you for bringing me along with you. I can only imagine what I'd be doing now if you hadn't. Bored out of my mind, probably. So, really, thank you. You're a really nice guy."

"No need to thank me. You're keeping me company as well. It's not a one-sided deal. I think I'll be feeling lonely without you here too." Christopher gave Arthur a grin.

"You're really too nice."

* * *

"Wow. Just…wow." England said, mouth hanging open as soon as he entered the hotel. The Jefferson hotel looked quite simple on the outside, set in a 1926 beaux arts building as it was but its inside was very beautiful, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, every corner just oozing in opulence and luxury.

"I know. It's really something, huh? I always try my best to book a place at this hotel whenever I come to D.C. I have a lot of good memories here."

Christopher went up to the front desk to get the keys and as both they and their luggage were lead up to the room by a bellhop, who kept staring at the both of them weirdly.

To say their room was large was an understatement. It was almost as large as a house, so big it was. Strangely though, there was only one large king-sized bed at the centre of the bedroom and it was covered with red petals. The bedside table had an ice bucket with champagne in it and Arthur just couldn't help but feel that it was a very romantic, too intimate, setting.

England's heart ached for a moment. He wished America would do something like this for him sometimes. Just occasionally… just to let England know that he was appreciated. But now, without America there, it just felt out of place.

"Uh… What is this?" Arthur asked.

"Oh," Christopher said, his face flushing a bright red. "I booked the honeymoon suite… because y'know, my ex-girlfriend… I had wanted to propose to her."

England laid his hand on Christopher's shoulder, trying to convey his sympathy.

"I understand." England said. "Let's just settle down for the night. However," England's eyes darted towards the champagne bottle, his love of alcohol flaring up in his chest, "that isn't to say we can't indulge in a vice or two."

* * *

And as England crashed onto the bed together with Christopher, head buzzing with the happy tinge alcohol usually brought, he couldn't help but wish that everyday could be like this.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Christopher has very strong views on how a proper relationship should be like. Anyway, sorry for the late update! I'll try to update sooner next time but I'm taking my Higher Chinese O-Levels this year and I really suck at Chinese so... We'll have to hope for the best.


	5. April Fools' Joke

_Somewhere in 'Murica – Day Before Day After Tomorrow_

England woke up with Christopher spooned up behind him, arms wrapped tightly around him and warm breath blowing on his neck. He also had a hangover.

 _Oh dear,_ England thought, feeling a little nauseous at the intimacy. _This isn't good._

England tried to get out of his hold but failed miserably. He groaned to himself. Damn it. He was trapped.

 _That sucks,_ England swore to himself. _This_ sucks!

But nothing happened the previous night, right? Right?! England looked down at his body, sighing in relief when he saw his clothes were still there.

 _Well,_ England mused, a bit relieved. _At least I'm not naked. This was just a silly mistake._

Yeah, things could be so much worse. So really, England was quite lucky.

But then, Christopher rolled closer to him, such that he was lying _on_ him, squashing England under his weight. His face was _so_ close to Arthur's face, causing him to squeal in embarrassment.

"Ugh!" England cried out. This wasn't going according to keikaku, damn it! Bloody hell!

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. _Knock Knock!_

 _Who is it?_ England wondered.

His words reflected his thoughts. "Who is it?"

"It's the United States," and oh boy, America sounded angry. "I have a huge goat. And a gun. Gungoat. Open up the door. Stop having it be closed!"

"Why the hell do you have a goat?!" England yelled, confused. What the hell? Wasn't America supposed to be in Japan? And how the hell did he find our where England was?

"Japan gave it to me as a gift! You know, because I totally helped him with his post-war economic miracle? Anyway, are you opening the door or not?"

England rolled his eyes. That made no sense. Japan's economy had been going stagnant for awhile now, with not as much growth as before. If anything, Japan would gift America for 'protecting' him from China.

He replied, "I would. But I'm currently…uh… _stuck_ at the moment."

"What? Why?" America asked. The goat bleated in the background and England almost burst out in hysterical laughter because of the hilarity of the situation.

"I'm trapped. Christopher's a little heavy." And speaking of Christopher, how deep of a sleeper was he? How hasn't he woken up yet?

"What the hell?" And in the next moment, Alfred kicked the hotel room door down. He dashed towards the hotel bedroom and _exploded_ in anger at what he saw.

"Dude!" Alfred walked towards the bed and pulled Christopher off Arthur, jerking him awake in the process. "How dare you take advantage of my beloved darling!"

And then Alfred punched Christopher in the face, with all his strength, probably breaking all his bones.

"Don't you dare mess with him again!" America then turned to England. "Are you okay, dear?"

England almost fainted. This couldn't be happening. This was all so _wrong._

Alfred gathered Arthur into his arms, hugging him close before whispering into his ears. "Should I fuck you in front of him? Show him who you belong to?"

"No!" Arthur shouted in protest and he wanted to rush over to Christopher to make sure he was okay. He _knew_ that Alfred had too much strength for that punch to be anything less than severe. In fact, Christopher was knocked out cold.

"How 'bout I do it anyway?" America said, smiling as he started unbuttoning England's clothes.

"No…" Arthur said, quieter this time, as Alfred starting kissing at his neck. What was happening, exactly? None of what was happening made sense—

* * *

At that very moment, England snapped awake.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** April's Fools! (With a bunch of history of japan references)


End file.
